justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDisbae/Just Dance 8 (FANMADE GAME)
Just Dance 8 (FANMADE) PLEASE NOTE THIS IS A FANMADE Before... New stuff everyday! About Just Dance 8 '''is the 8th installment in the hit franchise '''Just Dance by Ubisoft, featuring 50+ hit singles the party won't stop! No matter how experienced this game is a party starter. Release The game will be released on Wii, Playstation3, XBOX360, WiiU, XBOXONE, Playstation4 and App store (App Purchase needed to play). Date The worldwide date was revealed to be the 26th of Feb 2016. A Free Demo version featuring 2 revealed songs and one yet to be be revealed song will be avalable for download on the 13th of Jan 2016 for all Uplay members (a unique code is needed). Game Features Dance- 'Dance to all the tracks the game has to offer in four modes. Classic, Team (2+ players), Gems, Battle (4 players) '''Simon Says- '''Simon Says mode returns in this game, dance to any song but beware of actions do them to win dont and you will lose '''Dance Quests- '''Can you conquer all the levels? '''Karaoke- '''Sing you heart out to all of the songs on the tracklist- sing solo as a duet or in a team. '''Showtime- '''Make your very own choreography to 6 of the hit songs on the game- like Demi lovato, One Direction, Katy Perry and Eminem. '''Playlists- '''No Matter what you feel like JDPlaylists has the right playlist for you. With playlists made for all moods like Happy, sad and pumped up or want a full on sweat playlist we will have it. With new Celebrity playlists added every month you can literally dance with the stars! Don't like whats there- Make your very own playlist made to your choosing. '''JDTV- '''JDTV makes a return! Post your dancing story to the world! '''Unlimited- '''Stream past game favourites and new exclusives like Justin Biebers hIt 'Love Yourself'. '''Party Master- '''Party Master returns!! Be in control of the game you choose the song, you choose the choreography and you choose the gold moves! Plus- Strike a pose makes a return and NEW Unlimited exclusives added monthly '''Prize Wheel- '''Spend your mojo on spins to win new songs, alernates, avatars, playlists and MORE! '''TBA-' 'TBA-' 'TBA-' Tracklist '''(L)- Song was leaked before reveal of tracklist by 'JDleaker' on Facebook. '(LA)-' Leaked by Ubisoft by advert. '(W1)-' Were first songs to be revealed in wave one (05/01/16) ('W2)- '''Were second to be revealed in wave two (06/01/16) '(W3)- 'Were released on Facebook in wave three release (07/01/16) '(W4)-'Were released on a press confrence as wave five (08/01/16) '(W5)- 'Were released on Twitter in wave 5 (13/01/16) '(D)- 'Were released in a demo version of a game on the 13/01/16 '(DG)- 'Was on a demo game '(W6)- 'Were released on twitter (14/01/16) Alternates '''TBA-' Mash-ups TBA- Playlists The Contents of these playlists are unknown Showtime Party Master TBA- Unlimited Exclusives Release Date (26th Feb 2016) WiiU Amiibo Avatars Amiibo Figurines: *Mario *Link *Peach *Wario *Luigi *Samus *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Kirby *Jigglypuff *Zelda *Yoshi *Inking Girl *Inking Boy *Inking Squid *Donkey Kong *30th Anniversary 8-bit Mario Animal Crossing Amiibo Cards: *Isabelle *Auttum Isabelle *Tom Nook *Digby *DJ KK *KK Slider *Kap'nn *Lelia *Joan *Timmy *Tommy *Resetti *Don Resetti *Saharah *Harriet *Lyle *Lottie *Reece *Cyrus *Nat *Chip *Jack *Copper *Booker Trivia *Neon Lights by Demi Lovato and Hello by Adele were revealed one day before the Ubisoft confrence to reveal the songs to the public. **The leaker is still mostly unknown as it was released on a Facebook page on an unknown user called 'JDleaker'- he also states that he will reveal more. *What Is Love by Haddaway was meant to be covered by the '90's All Stars' but this was changed to the original version- the reason is unknown. *Nintendo said for WiiU versions of the game they can expect a surprise to do with amiibo. This was later revealed to be unlockable avartars- it has been revealed that 17 amiibo and 23 amiibo cards (animal crossing series one and two ONLY) will have this feature. **It has been revealed that when the Wii Fit Trainer is scanned into the game a Warm Up song will be unlocked- it is unknown what this song is. **After scanning an 8-bit Mario into the game an exclusive avatar pack is unlocked which features 8-bit avatars for 7 song avatars in the game. **Some amiibo cards don't unlock the face of an avatar but unlock an object or item- ***Auttum Isabelle unlocks a Animal Crossing New Leaf logo. ***DJ KK unlocks a record. ***Lelia unlocks a Banana fruit basket. ***Joan unlocks a Turnip. ***Saharah unlocks the carpet image that is used in the Animal Crossing series. ***Jack unlocks a pumpkin head which looks similar to his head. *It has been revealed that there will be exclusives for certain consoles. *The Demo release date was meant to be the 17th of Jan but was moved to a closer date the 13th of Jan the reason is unknown. *5 playlists were revealed to be avalable on the launch of game via the Youtube advert- These were NOW! Hits, JDisbae Picks, Mixed Generation Party, Sweat time and Jumpin' Jumpin'. It is still unknown what these playlists contain. Category:Blog posts